Hitherto, various fluorine-containing polymer compounds are proposed. The fluorine-containing polymer compounds have the advantageous effects of having properties excellent in heat resistance, oxidation resistance, weather resistance and the like. The fluorine-containing polymer compounds are used as, for example, a water- and oil-repellent agent and a soil release agent by utilizing the properties that the fluorine-containing polymer compounds have low free energy, i.e., difficulty in adherence.
Recently, with respect to compounds containing a Rf group having 8 carbon atoms prepared by telomerization,    Federal Register (FR Vol. 68, No. 73/Apr. 16, 2003 [FRL-7303-8]) (http://www.epa.gov/opptintr/pfoa/pfoafr.pdf),    EPA Environmental News for release Monday April, 2003 “EPA INTENSIFIES SCIENTIFIC INVESTIGATION OF A CHEMICAL PROCESSING AID” (http://www.epa.gov/opptintr/pfoa/pfoaprs.pdf), and    EPA OPPT FACT SHEET Apr. 14, 2003 (http://www.epa.gov/opptintr/pfoa/pfoafacts.pdf) announced that a “telomer” may possibly metabolize or decompose to perfluorooctanoic acid (hereinafter abbreviated as “PFOA”).
EPA (Environmental Protection Agency of USA) has announced that the EPA intensifies the scientific investigation on PFOA (cf. EPA Report “PRELIMINARY RISK ASSESSMENT OF THE DEVELOPMENTAL TOXICITY ASSOCIATED WITH EXPOSURE TO PERFLUOROOCTANOIC ACID AND ITS SALTS” (http://www.epa.gov/opptintr/pfoa/pfoara.pdf)).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,244 discloses that a fluorine-containing polymer comprising a fluorine-containing monomer and a water-soluble monomer is used as a soil release agent. We used this fluorine-containing polymer to treat with paper, but this polymer could not give enough oil-resistance to paper and could not be enough dispersed in water.
On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,711 discloses a fluorine-containing polymer comprising a fluorine-containing monomer, a water-soluble monomer and an amino monomer.
WO2005/090423 discloses that a fluorine-containing polymer comprising a fluorine-containing monomer, a water-soluble monomer and an amino monomer is used as a soil proofing agent for paper.
These fluorine-containing copolymers must contain the amino monomer as one component of a fluorine-free monomer and convert a part or all of the amino groups of the copolymer to amine salts or tertiary ammonium salts, in order to have good dispersibility in an aqueous medium and to improve storage stability. We used these fluorine-containing copolymers to treat paper, but enough oil-resistance was not provided.
Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,244
Patent Document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,711
Patent Document 3: WO2005/090423